Spark Light
by Digidestined10
Summary: I have rewritten this story cause...I reread it and it was horrible in my opinion lol. What happens when a strong headed Ray (Berzerker) meets an equally strong headed new mutant from across the Atlantic Ocean? Find out here. The reason for the T rating, is the story will progress and I promise it's nothing bad! Don't like? Deal with it. I don't need any negativity in my life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

A pair of large brown eyes was staring at the mid-August night sky. These eyes knew which constellations were up and their locations. The eyes belonged to a young Italian girl with flowing chocolate brown hair and olive skin tone. She had always loved looking up at the stars ever since her father showed her once when she was younger.

The minute her eyes made visual contact with the heavens above her, she wouldn't look away for anything. Ever since that night her family nicknamed her Stella; meaning star in Italian. Stella was grateful for her family living far away from major cities and surrounding towns. The closest one is an hour away. A bad thing about major cities and towns is the light pollution they give off which obscures the night sky and making it harder to find certain constellations.

Luckily, Stella doesn't have to worry about light pollution from her own house. Once the sun sets the only lights that are on are those inside the house. It sits on the bottom of a small hill and behind lays the family vineyard where they grow two types of grapes: one to make wine and the other as produce. It was the middle of the night, around five in the morning, when Stella hears a familiar voice behind her.

"Did you spend the whole night out here _just_ to look at the sky?"

She turns her head smiling "You should know me by now Paulo. If there's no clouds out then I'm sitting out here watching everything that happens in the night time sky."

"I can't believe I'm even related to you" he shakes his head.

"Love you too cugino."

Paulo took the seat next to her. Both turned their attentions back to the sky. Neither spoke a word as they took in how quiet and peaceful it is at the moment. Without looking at his cousin, Paulo stated.

"You're nervous."

"Am not."

"The flickering lights in the house state otherwise. You're lucky that I was already up or else somebody else would've dragged you back to the house by now."

A shaky breath escapes her lips "Fine. I'm nervous. Happy now?"

He chuckles "Why? What reason do _you_ have to be nervous for?"

"C'mon Paulo, you know how it is. Everyone watches the new girl waiting for her to mess up majorly and commit social suicide. Not to mention that I'm "special" which also gives them another reason to hate me."

She used air quotes when she said special.

"Well screw them. Those are the kind of people you stay away from. Besides, you'll be staying with other people around our age who are "special" too. You're going to be fine. Just show them your dazzling personality."

The two cousins laugh at their inside joke. They stayed there until the sky began to turn pink.

"We better get inside" Paulo says as he stood up.

"Fine" Stella stood up as well.

Before heading down the hill, Paulo flicks Stella's forehead and made a run for it.

"Ugh! You twerp! Get back here" she ran after him.

He reached the house first. When he entered, he quickly locks the door. Stella began pounding on it.

"Let me in!"

"What's the magic word?" Paulo teases.

"Now!"

"Try again."

Stella got quiet. Paulo became suspicious by his cousin's silence. Next he hears the door being unlocked. Shortly afterwards, the door is kicked in and he falls to the floor. Paulo looks up to see Stella holding a key made of light.

"Did you honestly think that would keep me out?"

"At least I tried."

"And you failed miserably."

She lends him a hand. He takes it and is hoisted up by her. A new voice spoke out.

"What's all the racket?"

The duo turned their heads to find their older cousin standing in the kitchen entrance wiping the sleep out of their eyes.

"Mateus, it was all Paulo's fault" Stella points to the accused.

"No it wasn't!"

"Who's the idiot that locked me out?" she shouts.

"And who's the idiot that kicked the door in?" he counters.

"You're both idiots!" they stopped bickering "Now that's been cleared up, you two can cook breakfast today since you're the only one's up before the crack of dawn."

"Fine" they chorused.

Mateus went back to his room to get ready for the day. The other two began making breakfast for their whole family. In the middle of cooking eggs, Paulo spoke without looking up.

"I'm going to miss you."

Stella was slicing up some fruit "I'm gonna miss you too."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Little by little, their family members came walking in and grabbing breakfast. Eventually the entire family was eating at the large dining table in the even larger kitchen. At the table was Grandma Carmo, Paulo's parents, Stella's parents, their Aunt Maria and Uncle Marco, their older cousins Marianna and Mateus with their own kid; one is named Manuela and the other Giovanna. Also their Aunt Claudia and Uncle Nilo with their son Lucas. Normally the table is loud and energetic but today they're silent.

Stella glances at everyone's solemn faces. _"I can't stand the silence."_ She clears her throat loudly which turned heads. When she had their attentions, Stella spoke.

"Look, I'm not leaving forever. I'll be back for the holidays so please talk and be loud. I can't stand it being so quiet."

At first no one made a single sound then Giovanna, who's only a year old, burps loudly breaking the silence. The sudden burp caused a ripple of laughs. Soon enough the whole kitchen was filled with noise and laughter just the way she likes it. _"I'm going to miss them"_ she smiles sadly.

* * *

The time had come. It was time to head for the airport. Unfortunately the entire family couldn't go to see her off but they did hugged, kissed and wished her luck before she left. Those that were able to come were her parents, Paulo and his parents, Otavio and Vera.

She had her boarding pass, passport and carry-on luggage all ready. The only thing now is for her to pass through security but she wasn't ready to leave just yet. Her family noticed that she was getting nervous as the lights in the airport began to flicker lightly. It quickly ends when her mother hugs her.

"Shhh. Take a deep breath and relax. You're going to be fine."

When her mother lets go, Stella felt an emptiness within her heart; a feeling she didn't like and never wants to feel again. Otavio and Vera wished her luck and kissed her cheeks. Her father, Marcello, hugged her fiercely as he wasn't ready to let go of his little girl just yet. She hugs him back with even greater strength.

"Take care mia Stella."

"I will Papà."

Tears were beginning to build. Her mother, Malá, cups her face and kisses every inch of her daughter's face. At this point the dam broke free and tears were caressing down the young Italian's face. Malá uses her thumbs to wipe her daughter's tears away.

"I know that you'll do your best, mia Stella. Listen to your teachers and try not to get into any trouble. Americans, as you'll see, are very different than Italians. Remember that you're not in Italy, you're in America and in America they have a different social life and etiquette than we do."

Stella nods "I know Mamma."

Malá kisses her forehead for a good ten seconds then whispers "Never forget all of us are with you in your heart."

She nods again. When Malá stepped away the only person left to say bye was Paulo. The two cousins stood in front of each other neither saying a word. Seconds pass when Paulo finally mutters a single word.

"Bitch."

She heard him and retaliates.

"Jerk."

They hugged. Stella was finally crying as she was saying goodbye to not only her cousin but her best friend too. Paulo didn't make a sound but he was crying too. Stella felt the tears of her cousin on her shirt. The two separated. She looked at her family one last time before going through security. As she was passing through security, Stella smiles to herself. _"I'll make you guys proud."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel. I own my OCs.**

After nine hours of being in a plane, Stella finally arrives at her destination. The flight wasn't as bad as she thought it would be. During the flight, she sat in the window seat while a mother and a toddler sat in the other two seats. The toddler was being fussy and the mother was at her wits end. Wanting to help the woman, Stella spoke.

"Excuse me, ma'am. I can watch your child if you'd like."

She shakes her head "Oh, I couldn't possibly ask you. I don't want to ruin your flight."

"Honestly, I could use the distraction. It's my first time in a plane."

The woman smiles "All right" she hand the toddler to her "This is my son Arlo."

Stella smiles "Ciao Arlo, mi chiamo Clara."

Arlo giggles and claps his hands. The two hit it off. With Arlo distracted, his mother was able to relax. Clara has some experience with playing with babies and toddlers since Mateus has Giovanna and Marianna has Manuela, who is a toddler.

When the plane landed at JFK, however, Arlo was disappointed in seeing Clara leave. She gave his belly one last raspberry and said goodbye to him. His mother thanked her greatly. They went their separate ways. Clara was heading to baggage claim when she hears a voice in her head.

"Clara, I hope you had a nice flight."

"Can't complain Professor."

"Where are you?"

Clara squints as she tries to understand what the many signs say "I think I'm headed towards the baggage claim."

"Once you have your bags, stay right there. We'll come to you."

" _We?"_ Clara thought to herself. Shortly afterward, Clara had her bags with her and stood there waiting for Xavier to show up.

"Did he forget where I was?" she mutters.

"You should have more faith."

Clara turns her head spotting a familiar bald man in a wheelchair and a woman, who she doesn't recognize, of African descent with white hair complementing well with her skin tone.

"Buonasera Professor" she smiles. **(Good afternoon)**

"Buonasera Clara. Allow me to introduce you to Ororo Monroe, she is one of the instructors at the Institute."

"Piacere di conoscerLa Signora Munroe." **(Pleasure to meet you Mrs. Munroe)**

Ororo smiles "There's no need for you to be formal Clara. You may call me Ororo."

Clara nods.

"Shall we get going?" Xavier asks.

"Yes but do you think we can stop at a McDonald's? I didn't get the chance to eat on the plane. I was preoccupied with something."

Clara remembers that all of her time on the flight was spent entertaining Arlo and sleeping.

Xavier chuckles "Of course. Now, let's get going. We don't want to get back too late."

He began rolling away. Ororo walked next to him. Clara follows right behind them while pulling her luggage behind her.

* * *

After being stuck in the car for hours, they had finally reached Bayville. Clara was relieved. She hated staying cramped in long car rides. A few minutes later Ororo was pulling up at the mansion's gates. The car passes through and Clara saw the house getting bigger and bigger. Ororo parks the car in front of the stairs leading to the house.

"Do you need a hand with your bags Clara?" she asks.

"No thanks. They are light to carry" Clara opens the door and began grabbing her luggage "Is there some place you want me to wait for you?"

"Go ahead and wait for us in the foyer. We'll be in just a minute" Xavier says.

"All right."

Clara closes the door then pats it; a habit she picked up from Marcello, her father. The car drives off to the garage. She sighs a little then took a deep breath and slowly releases it. _"It's not as clean as back home but at least it's far from the city."_ Clara places one of her bags on her shoulder then picks up the other with ease. It shouldn't be possible for her to pick them up with each of them weighing close to 30 pounds.

"This is what happens when you carry barrels upon barrels of grapes and wine" she mutters to herself.

As she walks up the stairs, Clara had the odd sense that someone was watching her. Clara calmly takes in her surroundings. Her eyes scanned her entire field of view. She adjusts the luggage on her shoulder and continued walking up the stairs. Setting one back down, Clara opens the door and heads inside after grabbing her bag. The door shuts behind her on its own.

She places both bags off to the side by the door and cautiously walks further in. The hairs on her arm and back of neck stood up. _"An electrical storm? Inside?"_ Her senses kicked in. She throws herself to the right effectively dodging an attack. Clara had gotten a glimpse of the type of attack, electricity.

Looking over her shoulder, Clara spots her attacker. The person was a guy. He was blond except for six strands, that point out, are orange and his ears are pierced. Clara estimates that he's around her age, 16. His apparel was a gray-green shirt tucked in a pair of brown pants held up with a belt and a navy blue jacket over the shirt with the sleeves rolled up to just before his elbows.

"How did you get in?" he demanded.

Clara stood up and held her head high.

"By walking in through the front door like a normal person" Clara sasses.

*growls* "Who are you?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" she crosses her arms over her chest.

Having enough with her attitude, he fires another shot at her. Clara defends herself by surrounding herself with light; a technique called Light Aura, an ability the user uses to surround oneself in light which can be used for defensive and offensive purposes. His attack gets deflected. He growls in frustration. Clara smirks.

"Are you done?" she taunts.

"I'm just getting started."

He began charging. She could see the strands of electricity bouncing off his body. _"This'll be interesting."_ Clara strengthened her shield as she braced herself for the attack. Right as he was about to launch his attack, Xavier rolls in.

"Ray, that's enough."

"Professor, she's an intruder" Ray claims as he didn't take his eyes off her.

" _So his name is Ray."_ Clara still didn't lower her shield.

"This is Clara Fuentes. She's our new student from Italy."

"Ciao testardo idiota." **(Hello stubborn idiot)**

The other students rushed in to see what the ruckus was about.

"Who is zat?" a blue elf asks.

"Like, how should I know Kurt?" a girl with brown hair in a high pony tail states.

"You know everything Kitty."

"That's like so not true."

"I assure you Ray. Clara is not an intruder."

Hesitantly, Ray powers down. Clara on the other hand still had her shield up.

"It's all right Clara. You're among friends here."

She takes in all the new faces. Some were smiling friendly like Kitty and Kurt while the rest were intrigued by her. Clara looks to Ray again to make sure that he won't attack with her guard down. Determination and pride shined in his eyes but no mischief towards her. Her shield disappears.

Xavier turns to the others "Everyone, please welcome Clara Fuentes our new student."

"Vhere are you from?" Kurt asks.

"Tuscania" she answers.

"So you're like Italian?" Kitty wonders.

"Si."

"That's like so cool!"

"Grazie?" Clara doesn't know how to react to Kitty's response _"Americans truly are different from Italians. Anything foreign to them is intriguing. Oh Mamma, what did I get myself into?"_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men Evolution, they belong to Marvel. I own my OC.s**

When all of the excitement had died down, Xavier introduces Clara to Jubilee, her roommate.

"Piacere di conoscerti."

"Ditto?"

Clara chuckles "Do not worry. I'll teach you some Italian."

"And I'll teach you all of the current American lingo."

"Grazie."

"Your welcome."

Jubilee went to show Clara the way to their room but Clara stops to grab her luggage. A tall brown haired boy with red sunglasses stood next to them.

"I can take these up to your room" he offers.

"Thanks…"

"I'm Scott."

"Grazie Scott but I…" she looks to Jubilee "How do you say it? "I got this"?"

The girl nods. Clara looks back to Scott.

"As you Americans say. I got this."

Showing off her strength, she places one on her shoulder and carries the other by hand. Everyone stared in shock. Their eyes bulged out and jaws on the floor. Jubilee began walking back to the room and Clara follows her with no difficulty. The others started thinning out leaving behind Ray and two other boys, Bobby and Sam.

"I like her" Bobby smiles.

Sam rests a hand on Ray's shoulder "You ok Ray?"

He frowns "I don't know. There's something off about her."

"Yeah. She's strong. I mean, did you see how easily she hauled her bags? That's gotta be close to 60 pounds. Plus she stood her ground against you" Bobby comments.

"That's not it."

"Well, you can think about it while we get ready for dinner. Let's get going."

Bobby and Sam left. Ray took a minute to himself. _"Just who is this girl?"_

* * *

The girls finally arrived at the room. Jubilee opens the door.

"And this is our room."

Clara took everything in. On opposite sides of the room were two beds, two desks and two dressers. The room had a high ceiling as well as a balcony facing the cliff that was off at a distance. It was obvious that half of the room remained untouched. Clara notes that Jubilee is somewhat messy but at least the mess stayed on her side of the room.

"And the bathroom?" she asks.

"Oh, we have to share with the rest of the girls."

"Ah."

Clara went to set her bags down on her bed. She looked around the room again. A small smile formed but her eyes showed sadness. Jubilee notes it.

"Are you ok? Do you want me to get the professor?"

She shakes her head "No. Just feeling così-così."

Jubilee tilts her head in confusion.

Clara rubs her face muttering "Qual è la parola stupida in inglese?" **(What's the stupid word in English?)**

It hits her. She looks back up at Jubilee.

"I am so-so. This place is interesting but I miss my family yet this place feels familiar like back home. Non lo so. I sound very confusing, si?"

Jubilee slowly shakes her head yet she was smiling "I know exactly what you mean. You miss home but this feels like home" Jubilee saw the time on her clock and looks back to her new roommate "It's close to dinner. We better head down before the food's all gone."

Clara nods. She went to follow Jubilee but stops when she remembered something. Her hands automatically going through her bags. Eyes darting around trying to find the object. Blood rushed through her body as panic began to settle within her. The minute she relaxed was when her hand clasped around the familiar object; a woven bracelet baring Italy's colors. Clara fastens it around her right wrist. She held her wrist close to her heart.

"Clara, you good?"

"Si."

"Well, come on slowpoke. You still have to meet everyone else."

And so she did. After having a conversation with Kitty, Clara began to like the Jewish girl. She reminded her of her friend back in Italy, Gabriella. Rahne was a nice girl and Clara felt an instant connection. Then her eyes landed on Jamie. The Italian girl had to do a double-take with him.

Her eyes widen for a second _"He looks like Raf."_ Soon a single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Are you ok?" Jamie tilts his head.

Clara quickly wipes it away and rubs her eye "Ah. Si, si. I had something in my eye."

The others were ok. She's pretty civil with just about everyone except for Ray. He just rubs her the wrong way, or is it something else? Everyone sat around the table in the dinning room since there isn't enough space for them in the kitchen. So Clara ends up sitting between Kitty and Jubilee. Unfortunately, she sits directly in front of Ray.

"Accidenti a lui" Clara mutters. **(Damn him)**

Ray's ear perked. He faces forward and frowns that she was in front of him. She had an identical expression. The tension between the two of them was so thick, a butter knife could cut right through it. Everyone else can feel it too.

Scott tried to cut the tension "So Clara" she turns her attention to him "How are you liking the Institute?"

"It is still early to say but it is…how you Americans say it…" she began muttering to herself in Italian trying to find the right word.

Jubilee helps "Rad?"

Clara shrugs "Close enough. Everyone here has been nice while _some_ were acting like un idiota e uno stronzo." **(An idiot and an asshole)**

Her eyes glared at Ray again. And…the tension is back. -_-

Jean gives Scott a look. He shrugs _I've got nothing_. This time Bobby gives it a try.

"Hey, Clara. How were you able to carry your bags so easily? They must've been almost 100 punds!"

She cracked. A small but natural smile forms. Even a chuckle escapes her lips. That chuckle and smile caused all of the boys to blush. Some had light tints on their cheeks. Others had the tips of their ears turn red. However, Ray had both. He'll deny it if anyone says anything about it.

"Mia famiglia possiede una vigna" she responds unconsciously in Italian.

Clara realizes it "Ah, scusa" *clears throat* "My family has owned a vineyard for many generations. Everyone helps out. My job was storing the barrels of uva in storage so later we can make vino."

"That's so cool" Bobby smiles.

"Clara, do you have any siblings?" Jean asks.

"Siblings? I do not know what that word means."

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" Jean clarifies.

"Ah. No, no. I have a cugino…a cousin named Paulo. He is like a brother" _"I can't even say my brother is dead because I truly have no clue if he's even alive."_

Jean's question about brothers caused Clara to unconsciously flinch. No one but Ray noticed. His eyes narrowed at her suspiciously. Her flinching raised his suspicions about her. He'll confront her later about it.

"Clara so like are there any guys back home you like?" Kitty winks at Clara.

The adults weren't interested and went back to eating however they kept their ears out for trouble. The students were practically leaning in to hear about the guy that caught her attention. Clara notices everyone wanting to know then there's Ray. He's pretending to not care but he actually does. The Italian girl smirks.

 _"This'll be fun"_ "Well, there _is_ one guy."

"I like so knew it!" Kitty exclaims.

"Kitty, let her talk" Kurt said.

"Grazie Kurt."

"Bitte."

"So he is a farmhand that works on the farm down the road. We have met plenty of times during the farmer's market. His boss was friends with mio nonno. Mia nonna and his boss still kept in touch after mio nonno's passing. Anyway, lui è bello, carismatico, alto, castanni, muscolo e distratto" Clara sighs blissfully to keep up with the act.

"And for those of us that don't speak Italian?" Tabitha complains.

"He is tall, handsome, has warm caramel eyes, short wavy hair with the color of melted dark chocolate. He is very muscular as well. From all those laborious hours working under the hot scorching sun. I have even seen him working in the field once. He even had his shirt off."

All of the girls sighed at how dreamy the (fake) guy sounds. The guys, on the other hand, groaned in annoyance. The only one to say something was Ray.

"Dude sounds like a prick" he crosses his arms against his chest.

Clara looks over at him with a raised eyebrow "But you don't personally know him. How can you say that about someone you don't know?"

"I know because I'm a guy."

"And here I thought you were a little boy."

Ray growls.

"Get back to the story" Jubilee urges "What happened next? Did you guys go on a date?"

Clara shakes her head "We did not."

"Why?" everyone asked.

"Because…"

Clara waited for the suspense to rise. When everyone was at the edge of their seats and literally leaning over the table, she puts them out of their misery.

"Because he does not exist."

Everyone was stunned. A few fell face first on the table. Some blinked. The rest had their jaws on the floor.

All of them yelled in retaliation "WHAT!?"

Ororo softly chuckles. Logan just grumbles and went back to eating. Hank couldn't stop smiling. Xavier tries to calm his students.

"Everyone, please calm down."

But they didn't hear him and began bombarding Clara with questions and statements. Most were "He isn't real?!" "How could you do that to us?!" "I totally believed you!"

Clara took it all in with a smirk _"They're so gullible."_

"I must say Clara" the whole table became silent when Hank began to talk "That was one of the best storytelling I've ever heard. I could even picture the gentleman. Where did you learn how to tell stories with such finesse and eloquence?" Hank wonders.

"It comes naturally to me. My niece Manuela loves my stories."

"What kind of stories do you tell her?"

"The myths behind le costellazioni."

Hank nods "I see. You know, most have horrible endings."

"Si but I…" Clara snaps her fingers trying to come up with a word.

"Tweak?"

"Si. I tweak them so they are suitable for her."

"So you lie to her" Ray states.

"Scusi?"

"You heard me. You lie in your niece's face."

Clara turned to face Ray. Both sets of eyes locked onto each other. This time it's serious and everyone knows it. Those sitting next to them began to scoot away not wanting to get caught in the crossfire.

"I would never lie to her."

"You just said that you change the stories to your liking."

"I change them because I do not want my niece to learn such horrific details at such a young age."

"Then why tell her?"

"So she can believe in what many people would say is imaginary. I want her to have a better childhood than Paulo and I had."

Ray frowns. He sat up and placed his hands flat on the table.

"What gives you the right to say you've had a more difficult childhood than the rest of us?"

Clara mirrored his motion. Both were now facing each other with hard expressions and their fingers twitching to attack.

"I never said that. Start using your ears idiota stronzo." **(Idiotic asshole)**

He growls "And what does that mean?"

*scoffs* "Like I'd ever tell you."

"You better" Ray threatens.

"Or what?" she challenged him.

Electricity began to crawl off his fingers. It headed towards Clara. She stops it by putting a tiny shield around her hands. Clara retaliates with a small spike completely made out of light and fires it at him. Ray defends himself by firing at it. A small and bright explosion was the result of the two attacks colliding. It would've gone further if Xavier hadn't stepped in.

"That's enough" they immediately stopped "I won't have you two using your powers against each other during dinner."

"Scusa Professor. I would like to be excused, it seems I have lost my appetite."

"You're excused."

Clara pushes her chair back and leaves the dinning room. Xavier turned his attention to Ray.

"As for you Ray, you're grounded and as punishment you are going to be washing the X-Jet. Logan will watch over you."

"What?! Professor, that's not fair! She's the one who started it."

"That's not the point Ray."

"Then why punish me and not her?"

"Because you have been here longer and know the rules better than Clara does. You have to face the consequences of your actions Ray."

"But-"

"I will not continue this conversation with you."

The young blond growls. He angrily walks out of the dinning room. The lights flickered then went back to normal. Slowly but surely dinner chatter began to engulf the room. Xavier, however, was worried about Clara.

"Clara, are you there?" she didn't respond "Clara?"

He sees Logan looking at him. He gives him a curt nod. Logan leaves the room without any of the young mutants noticing.


End file.
